


the truth is out, no stopping now (undress my love).

by coffeegaze



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtub Sex, Cat's a makeup artist, Cat's got a Mommy kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Jade West: shipping whore, Jade rolls with it, Jade's a writer, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Watersports, cause that's one of many s1 forgotten subplots I like lmao, it's quite thristy friends hold ma hand and let's go, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegaze/pseuds/coffeegaze
Summary: Jade never fails in telling when her girlfriend is up for some exploration in the bedroom - that is, until Cat's fanfic history betrays her.orCat's kinkier thananyonegives her credit for.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1104





	the truth is out, no stopping now (undress my love).

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a result of me doing some e x p e r i m e n t a t i o n with these characters.  
> Honestly? It's half me wanting to see if I can pull off these kinks, and half wanting Cheeky Cat Valentine to get some love.
> 
> Also, if you're just a curious reader, it ain't anything too wild, promise. You've read the tags, but I doubt you'll be scarred.  
> Now, if you're into it, let's see how I've done heh.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

_**the truth is out, no stopping now (undress my love).** _

Experimentation wasn’t something new between them.

It also wasn’t hard to pick up on Cat’s curiosity when the younger woman was so incredibly clumsy with her… _research._

They’d been living together for around three months and going steady for over two years, so falling into a proper routine and managing to find some personal time in-between was something that, while still navigating, they were managing to pull off pretty well. Privacy wasn’t really an issue, until Cat left clueless hints of things hammering in her thoughts behind.

Jade never meant to pry, but they _did_ share a laptop - it was impossible not to notice new links pop up whenever she typed specific letters on their browser. It was rarely anything surprising, usually Cat trying to get more educated in things they were already playing with in the bedroom, or fanfiction that better explored those feelings as well. 

Sometimes, though… Jade would stumble upon subjects that hadn’t been discussed. The _thrill_ it gave her to find something new to torment her lover with should be considered criminal.

Blue eyes skimmed through the piece of fiction with interest, not particularly invested in that pairing but willing to check it out if it meant learning just what about it caught Cat’s attention. It seemed fairly tame for her taste, nothing in the sex scene too _kinky_ to throw her off, figuring maybe her girlfriend just appreciated the writi--

_Oh._

The five letter title lingered in her thoughts, Jade rereading it several times, her reaction not too different from the character on the receiving end of that word in the story.

The pale woman pushed past the warmth between her thighs, mind racing a million miles per hour as she tried to figure out how long this type of _dynamic_ had been in Cat's mind or why it hadn't ever come up before.

It wasn't like Cat wasn't already an adorable little thing, and the more time passed, the more comfortable the redhead seemed to feel with easing into the childlike wonders of her interests and quirks - Jade thought it was endearing, how the simplest things such as a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows and cartoons on an early Sunday morning could soothe Cat's worries like magic, so she never questioned her. It was just who her lover was, and she was enamored by it.

To find out that that headspace apparently affected her little one sexually was an entirely different thing, though, but if the dampening fabric of her underwear was any indication, Jade was _more_ than okay with it.

Perhaps it was the taboo undertones to it, or even just the affirmation of their power exchange _dripping_ from such a title… whichever it was, the writer had already decided tasting the word on sweet lips was a craving she needed to sate.

.

When Cat got home from work that evening, she was greeted by the soothing scent of cinnamon buns baking in their oven. The faint music from down the hall didn't let her wonder where to find her lover, keys and purse left on the kitchen counter before the redhead took tentative steps towards their bathroom.

The sight she found made her fall in love twice as hard, all at once. Her girlfriend looked peaceful, relaxing in their large tub as the foamy water rested just below her bare breasts. Pale fingers curled elegantly around a glass of wine, bright eyes opening to find Cat's. 

"Hey, princess," Her voice dragged, drinking the younger woman in with open appreciation, the color already rushing to those cheeks amusing Jade to no end.

“Hi..” Slowly, Cat took off her shoes, sitting at the edge of the tub to study her woman. “What’s all this, baby? And those buns in the oven?” She asked softly, amber eyes spotting the small tray sitting on their little stool next to the tub, the wine bottle standing by a big bowl of canned peaches with drizzles of condensed milk - her favorite combo.

“Do I need a special occasion to spoil you?” Jade feigned offense, but the hint of a smirk on her lips made it clear she didn’t take it to heart.

“Well, _no,_ but..” Cat was a little shameless, not thinking twice before reaching down to steal a piece of fruit when a playful swat found her hand.

“That’s your reward.”

“For what?”

“Join me first.” Setting the glass aside, the older woman watched her expectantly, the arch to that pierced brow quite clear on their message - _strip for me._

Even if shy, the sweet girl knew how to be infuriatingly alluring, soft eyes taking in her lover's features as her clothes fell to the cold floor slowly, one item at a time. Jade didn't get to stare for too long, Cat's lithe form lowering into the water to mold against her body.

"Am I in trouble?" The words were asked so sweetly, full lips parting in a quiet mewl as Jade's mouth ghosted her pulse point, never granting her skin a proper kiss, but not pulling away either.

"Are you?" Amusement was _audible_ in Jade's tone, tongue trailing up the column of that pretty throat leisurely. "Have you been hiding anything from me, kitten?" 

"N-No.. I haven't done anything.. wrong.." That was one way to put it, for sure. The redhead could think of one thought or two she was yet to share, but she hadn't _done_ anything indeed.

It both made Jade's blood boil and gave her a rush, whenever Cat lied. It was almost insulting, the way her girlfriend thought she wouldn't know, but _goddamn_ was it hot to watch the little thing get braver each passing day.

"Alright," The writer mused, pretending to buy it. Her head pulled back, blue eyes locking honey ones in place just as her hand cupped a small breast. "Tell me about your day."

Cat secretly loved this game, getting off on the pride flashing Jade's eyes whenever she managed to get full sentences out while pale hands played her pretty body. So, she tried her best. "It was.. fun.. and uhm.. productive. We had a seminar and a.. w-workshop on.. sci-fi make-up, and I-- _aah!"_ A soft gasp slipped her lips, cheeks flushed as it rapidly sunk in Jade was playing _much dirtier_ than usual, strong hands kneading her breasts slowly, fingers flicking and tugging at her perky nipples.

"And you _what,_ little one?" The older woman grinned, marvelling in the shaky breath leaving her girl at the petname.

"I-I did.. pretty good! I think I.. learned it.. well." The sweet thing tried to grip her focus back, chest arching into skilled hands, a firmer squeeze making her whimper.

"Oh, I think you've been learning quite a lot lately.." This became genuinely fun for Jade rather quickly, the vague statement only causing her lover to squirm even more because questioning what she meant could easily put Cat on blast.

The redhead _knew_ Jade had something on her, but she couldn't figure out where they were headed - did it really matter, if she kept making her feel good?

“Do you trust me, kitten?”

The words were so softly spoken and caring compared to the teasing a second prior it almost felt jarring, taking Cat off guard entirely. "Of course I do, baby," she breathed into Jade's ear, wanting to look her in the eye but _oh,_ when those fingers slipped between her thighs under the water it became that much harder to breathe. _"Jade.."_

The sound of her name so full of need on those addicting lips washed away any insecurities the older woman had been trying to suppress. Her goal wasn't to embarrass Cat in any way (even if she _was_ adorable when flustered), but rather make her feel safe about exploring something she'd clearly been keeping inside.

Also, _fine,_ maybe it was hot. Maybe she'd been worked up all day imagining how this was gonna go. Maybe the one glass of wine she had made her body feel warm in all the right ways, and she couldn't stop thinking of that stupid word rolling off Cat's tongue. _Maybe_.

Still, Jade refused to be the first one left trembling. "Tell me what you need," Her tongue traced the shell of Cat's ear lazily, smirking at the soft moan she earned, caramel thighs quivering as they shyly adjusted around Jade's waist. 

No matter how hard she tried, Cat wasn't able to find her words, keen little sounds brushing pale skin as she nuzzled Jade's neck timidly, the teasing fingertips massaging circles on her clit building the poor thing up embarrassingly fast. “I.. I-I need..” She whined, squirming impatiently in her spot because why did Jade’s touch have to be so good but _slow?!_

Almost as if reading her mind, those fingers quickened the next second, leaving Cat gasping and clinging to pale shoulders and, "I-I need to pee!" She blurted out, cheeks going crimson at how loudly her own voice echoed in the bathroom.

"You.. uhm. Okay?" Jade chuckled, motions stopping right away, both hands resting on slender hips as her gaze finally studied her lover. "Wasn't quite what I expected to hear, but."

"I'm sorry!! I just had a smoothie before leaving work and that made me thirsty so I drank almost an entire bottle on the way home and I couldn't really _not_ join you as soon as I got here so I never got to--"

"Baby, baby," The writer laughed at the chaos that was Cat's ramble, a tender kiss finding her forehead. "You're fine, just go."

"Kay, let me just.." The redhead tried to untangle their embrace, brows knitting together in that adorable little frown Jade loved, a huff escaping her lips when her girlfriend didn't budge. "Excuse me, can I get up?"

Jade pretended to consider it for a second. "Nah, just go right here." It was meant to fuck with Cat, the way those big doe eyes widened making it absolutely worth it.

 _"What?!_ N-No!"

“Cat, you've peed in the shower with me before, I really don’t _care.”_ Jade joked, trying not to smile too much not to give herself away, but something in her girlfriend's features caught her attention.

It wasn't the blush coloring her cheeks - that was expected with how easy it was to make her flustered. There was a warmth to honey eyes, a gentle glow usually reserved for those breathtaking seconds right before Jade told her to be a good kitten and go get her favorite toy for them to play with for the night.

Neither of them failed to notice how the younger girl didn't move, even when pale hands were no longer holding her, free to get up and go if she wanted.

Once again, _oh._

“You’re not serious.” Kitten whispered, watching her lover’s reactions closely, doing her very best to stop her thighs from trembling. She’d imagined this so many times. She’d figured Jade was bound to mess with her about it one day, playfully, just like this, and at this point Cat had gone over so many different ways to laugh it off in her own head, time and time again, until her voice sounded convincing enough for her girlfriend to think she meant it.

None of those scenarios ever played out like _this_ in her mind.

“I wasn’t.. but you are.” Blue eyes studied the rollercoaster of emotions that went through Cat’s face in a matter of seconds - first was the undeniable shock at letting herself fall right into a confession _that_ easily; next came sheer excitement over the foolish possibility of Jade sharing that desire and this _finally_ being the moment she got to explore it; but then, at last, came shame, the younger woman becoming visibly embarrassed at the discovery now hovering between them, a look of defeat in those pretty eyes that made Jade’s stomach turn at the mere thought of having been the one to cause it.

“I.. I’ll just.. go,” Cat sounded so small, gaze drifting away as her hands gripped the sides of the tub.

“Hey, hey, wait,” Jade tried, reaching for delicate wrists to stop her gently, her own hands cradling that precious face she adored so much. “Stay, love. Talk to me.”

“It’s.. it’s gross, you’re gonna think _I’m gross,_ I can’t..” What could she even tell Jade? It also didn’t help that her anxiously moving around caused the water enveloping them to stir calmly, the soothing sound reminding the poor thing she really _did_ need release.

“Don’t you dare say that about my girlfriend, what the hell.” Jade meant it, but there was a hint of playfulness to her tone meant to make Cat smile. It worked, even if she still looked just about ready to cry in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be this nice, I know it's weird.."

"You're the only one I'm willing to be nice to, period. Let me do that much."

"That's a lie, you're kind to André and sometimes even Tori," Cat mused, unable to help but take the rare opportunity to poke fun at her lover.

Jade made a face, "Yeah, well, he's cool but Vega's on thin fucking ice." she smiled, features softening visibly as her thumbs caressed heated cheeks. "I mean it though, babe. You're not weird. I don't want you to ever feel ashamed of anything you'd maybe like to try, okay? You gotta talk to me, princess."

Cat knew she was right, but it was so _hard,_ especially when she had never been able to really articulate what was so appealing about the idea, even to herself. She'd just always felt funny - _good funny_ \- whenever she needed to hold it, so the idea of somehow sharing that intimacy with Jade made her warm all over. Her girlfriend seemed to love the measure of control she exerted over Cat, in and out of the bedroom, the younger girl always so very _willing_ to it - this just felt like a new version of that dynamic.

Jade herself wasn't sure where she stood, but Cat's comfort was her number one priority when the sensitive thing looked flustered like that. The writer couldn't say it was ever something she'd thought twice about (but then again, the fanfiction bookmarked by Cat she had read that morning wasn't either), but the idea didn't _repulse_ her in the slightest. This was _Cat,_ for fuck's sake, Jade would most likely be down to try almost anything at least once if it made her little girl happy.

"Jade?" That sweet voice pulled her focus right back, blue eyes taking in her girl tenderly, nodding for her to go on. "..do you promise I'm not weird?" The devotion in those eyes, that so many times before begged for permission to Cat's own pleasure, now just longed for approval, setting both Jade's heart and desire alight.

"Promise, baby girl." A warm, lingering kiss sealed the reassurance within her lover, the redhead losing herself in the overwhelming sensation for a minute. Timidly, small hands tangled in midnight hair, caramel thighs closing around Jade's waist a little tighter, pressing her _closer_ and--

The pitiful whimper muffled by Jade's mouth echoed in both their ears, even if so quiet, Cat's face heating right up again. "S-Sorry, I.. I forgot I needed to.." Experimentally, the pale woman pulled her petite form even closer, marvelling in the sweet sound her kitten let out at the gentle pressure below her belly.

"It's okay, little one," Jade's voice was unfairly sensual, lips peppering kisses along a sharp jaw before brushing against her ear. "We can try it. Let me make you feel good."

There was little more Cat could do but nod blindly, emotions gradually catching up to the fact that this was happening, that Jade was not only accepting her fantasy but seemed almost _eager_ to give it a go as well. The thought alone was enough to leave the younger woman breathless, but it was that talented touch slipping back between their bodies that ripped the prettiest moan from trembling lips.

Despite the reason behind her girlfriend’s arousal being new, Jade knew _exactly_ how to play her delicate body to work her up further, grip deliciously possessive on Cat’s ass as slender fingers massaged her sensitive clit _just right,_ sharp teeth claiming yielding flesh so her little pet wouldn’t forget who her pleasure and her every inch of her body belonged to.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Malice dripped from Jade's tongue, not particularly fond of the more tender terms of endearment but knowing Cat loved them, so she'd pull every string available. "How badly do you need to go?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, her own cunt clenching hard at the thought of Cat restraining her urge under her orders and _well, okay, fuck,_ maybe there was something hot about this after all.

"S-So bad.. please," Kitten was reaching her peak of desperation dangerously fast, the unmistakable quiver to her pretty thighs all Jade needed to know she could get away with making the poor thing beg for _anything._

"Oh, you can do better than that, baby girl.. You're gonna _say it,_ and you'll beg for it." The subtle shades of degradation in her lover's words guided Cat safely into submission, the desire to be put in her place along with the certainty that Jade would always take care of her afterwards working like a charm to strip her off the final layers to her shame.

 _"P-Please,_ let.. let me.." Honey eyes fluttered closed, jaw clenching tightly as the redhead sucked in a sharp breath, braving through it to earn Jade's pride. "..let me p-piss for you." Her plea was barely a whisper, but it still echoed soundly in her ears.

That word tasted filthy in Cat's mouth, far too addicting for Jade to hide the way it caused control to slip through her own fingertips - burning blue eyes swallowed the trembling woman like a prey, slender fingers stroking her soaked pussy fervently under the water, thoughts rushing to her discovery from earlier in the day, latching onto it to truly make Cat crumble. _Oh, this poor thing was so doomed._

"Let go for me, kitten.." Jade's voice was laced in arousal, evil traced so _perfectly_ in ethereal features as she inched closer, lips softly brushing her girl's, "Piss all over Mommy's fingers."

Cat's gasp was sharp enough to nearly startle them both, amber eyes snapping open to lock on deep blue as she desperately tried to figure out if she'd heard it right. Her body betrayed her embarrassingly, that naughty title she secretly associated Jade with in her fantasies replaying over and over in her mind, swollen clit pulsing with need as her pleasure built up fast and harsh and _fuck--_

When the sweet thing crashed, it all came down at once, her dripping cunt clenching painfully with the intensity of her orgasm, the tension in her bladder amplifying the sensations deliciously until, _finally_ , Cat's iron grip on restraint gave out, fast streams of hot piss coating Jade's hand underwater, the writer's name a mantra on her quivering lips, that filthy title so _pure_ on her tongue.

Jade had _expected_ her girlfriend to fall apart at the surprise, but Cat's reaction rendered her speechless, shaky fingers cupping heated, soaked flesh with every possessive nerve in her being, the heel of her hand pressed firmly to the redhead's clit. Her own body ached with need, but Jade forced her focus to narrow down to the little thing against her, Cat's petite frame shaking violently in her lap.

"I got you, little one," Her voice was soothing against Cat's ear, arm slipping protectively around a slim waist to steady them both as she rode it out. The vulnerability in the younger girl's whines was palpable, feeling shy and overwhelmed at the experience.

Even so, catching Jade off guard still seemed to be her favorite thing in the world. "F-Fuck me," Cat breathed into a deep collarbone, barely able to ground herself again before craving _more._

"Baby, take a bre--" Jade's words died on her tongue, heart in her throat when her girlfriend gripped her wrist weakly, but with intent, lifting a pale hand to her mouth so full lips could close around Jade's fingers - it was unlikely the redhead could taste anything but a hint of soap, yet the _thought_ of this filthy little thing chasing a sample of her own cum and piss from her skin left the writer trembling against the wall, shuddering harder when her back hit the cold tiles. _"Jesus_ , Cat, I-I.."

"Please," Perhaps that plea had been for Jade's benefit, new found confidence flashing amber eyes as she tugged her girlfriend's hand back underwater, resting it between her thighs where it belonged. "I want you." _Want_ didn't come even close, but Cat's patience was wearing thin, always twice as greedy after getting a taste of bliss.

In striking contrast to how careful they'd been all evening, Jade's motions were borderline frantic now, two set of fingers moving to both tangle crimson curls in her fist and to allow three digits to sink into her lover, stretching her tight heat.

The sound that dripped from Cat's lips was too _obscene_ for her own good, the pristine woman (was she, really?) so hot and alluring it should be a goddamn crime. Delicate hips chased Jade's thrusts with fervor, every bit eager as she rode her girlfriend, water overflowing the edges of their tub to splash soundly to the bathroom floor.

"Full of fucking surprises tonight, aren't you?" Jade purred, sucking a mark onto a racing pulse, the spot already bruising when she pulled back. "Are you thinking about how good it felt to let go for me, darling? Does it _ache_ to know we're _absolutely_ doing this again?"

Cat wanted to hate how _sexy_ her woman sounded, knowing every single word Jade used when dirty talking was calculated, meant to work her up to her breaking point. "Y-Yes.. I loved--"

"Oh, I know you did, little girl." The pitiful whine those two words pulled from her had Jade chuckling, the sound dark and taunting, teeth nipping at a sensitive earlobe. "Maybe next time I'll try it, too. See how much of a piss slut you're willing to be for me."

 _That_ ruined Cat completely, thighs loosening around a pale waist so her knees could meet the bottom of the bathtub instead, bouncing on Jade's lap desperately as her soaked pussy took the pounding like she meant it, muscles tense as she held back _just a little longer_ , needing pleasure to destroy her.

"Be a good kitten and cum for me, baby, make Mommy proud." There was an edge to Jade's voice that hinted at both desperation and mockery, the writer just as turned on by the title as she was incredulous at something this filthy sounding so good. 

Sheer, sweet humiliation was the driving force behind Cat's orgasm, her woman's words echoing in her mind just as much as the blood ringing in her ears, vision blurring for long moments as she came undone. Shaky, throaty moans bounced off the walls, knees bucking strongly as pleasured washed over her deliciously.

Pride made Jade's chest tight, long fingers pulling out so her arms could envelop her trembling girlfriend in a safe embrace, lips lingering on her temple. "Slow breaths, love. I'm so fucking proud of you." She whispered so quietly into velvet hair, knowing tenderness was what Cat needed to come down slowly.

"T-Thank you.." The younger girl had no business being this endearing, always so polite even when it was hard to speak. A little squeak left her when Jade's form rose, sweeping her body into her arms carefully so they could step out of the water rapidly running cold.

It was tricky, but Jade managed to grab them a towel without putting her down. Only when the smaller woman was wrapped in comfy warmth, both halfway through the door, did Cat remember something crucial. "Wait!"

"What?" Concern crossed Jade's face, studying her lover with rapt attention.

"...my peaches." A delicate hand pointed at the tray still sitting by the tub, a cheeky smile dancing on her lips at worrying her girlfriend for no reason, _especially_ with the eyeroll she earned.

"Fucking dork. I'll bring them to bed, let's get you warmed up and dry first, okay?”

“Kay kay.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _HEH._  
>  So maybe I have a thing for territorial, overly protective Jade (+ bold Cat). You got me there.
> 
> I'm quite eager for some feedback on this one, so don't be shy!  
> Comments make me happy :)  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> (RIP cinnamon buns 2020-2020)


End file.
